Clay
Clay is a Dark Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and a former member of the Celestial Dawn Guild. Profile and Stats Name: Clay Alias: Classification: Human, Dark Mage Gender: Male Age: Late 30's Height: 198 cm (6'6") Weight: 85 kg (187 lbs.) Affiliation: Red Lotus Class: A-Class Status: Alive Voice Actor: E. Jason Liebrecht Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level, possibly higher *'Speed': Supersonic, possibly High Hypersonic with Mist Body *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': At least City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Normal Appearance Clay is a large, well muscled man due to the years of intense training to hone his physical prowess. His brown hair is typically combed backwards with the middle part of his hair swept upwards away from the rest. Clay keeps his facial hair trimmed low though it is slightly unkempt. What truly stands out about Clay are his ears and his missing left eye. His ears are pointed in a manner similar to that of certain magical creatures though Clay claims it's a genetic trait passed down throughout his bloodline and is not an indication of him being anything other than human. His left eye is a prosthetic one that functions through Clay feeding magic into it, giving him his sight back for however long he can sustain it. A tattoo above his left eye reads "No Future", something given to him by his abusive father. Personality Clay is stoic man with pessimistic outlook on the world as a result of his harsh upbringing; further beneath his somber attitude is a very a vengeful individual, having harbored a deep hatred for his abusive father for majority of childhood and teenage years. This attitude is powerful enough that Clay eventually killed his own father in retaliation for the years of abuse. Having been kicked out of Celestial Dawn, Clay now harbors a hatred of the any and all members of his former though not as strong as Geron holds one towards his former competitor. History Powers and Abilities Airspace: A variation of Air Magic that Clay employs, which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Clay can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well. Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying, enough for Clay to be acknowledged as an S-Class Mage Candidate of the Venom's Herald Guild due to its skill. Even powerful Mages the likes of Sting Eucliffe, Meredy, and Mirajane Strauss, feared even the slightest amount of Clay's prowess if he was fighting at full power. Through his mastery of this type of Magic, Clay is capable of holding his own against, and possibly overpowering S-Class level Mages such as New Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel. *'Metsu' (Annihilation): One of the most fear and dangerous spells of Airspace. Once near his target, Clay places his hands before him, their open palms facing each other, and then moves them towards the target. This envelops the target in an airspace, which completely drains their Magic from them in an instant, or, in other words, makes them "void", at the same time sending them flying away with great force. The drained Magic then floats in the air for a while, before eventually dissipating. The damage is based on the target's Magic Power: the more Magic Power the opponent has, the more damage they'll suffer. *'Zetsu' (Eradicate): The user fires multiple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target. Air Magic: A Caster/Holder Magic that allows Clay to manipulate and control the element of air, whether to make the air explode, cover his body in the mist and move freely, or drain the oxygen from a person. *'Mist Body': Clay transform his body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. *'Aerial Shot': The user swipes his hand and levitates rocks in the area, which are then shot at the target. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: As evident by his physique, Clay is an incredibly powerful individual in terms of strength being capable of out muscling mostly anybody. It's even been said that Clay overpowered a gigantic aircraft carrier without using an ounce of Magic to do so. According to Clay, the carrier was mediocre at best though the fact that he still overpowered the machine speaks to the level of his strength. Because his blows possess such incredible force, Clay is capable of shattering boulders with a simple punch. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Clay is quick on his feet to the point where people are constantly surprised by his speed and assume he's using a form of speed enhancing magic. His base speed and reaction time are both impressive, allowing him to almost effortlessly dodge most attacks though he has been caught off guard due to underestimating his opponents and by opponents much faster than him. Because of his size though, Clay can not dodge attacks for long periods and once he reaches his limits he falls back turning his body to mist to avoid attacks. Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Antagonist Category:A-Class